contract wedding
by ebagaov
Summary: a challenge from challenge king I feel if I say anything it will give it away so please give it a chance and R&R thank you


So I wrote this one as a challenge from challenge king and I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own victorious or icarly sad but true.

Leonard's pov

"Stop Leonard you will pay for what you just did", someone yelled from behind me as I ran away. I don't know who it is I just know I need to get away from here and to safety. I go running down an empty ally and come to a dead end.

"There is no ware to run now just face it you are going to pay for what you just did", he said as I seen a trash can lid so I thru it at him and as he fell over in pain I ran past him. As I ran into the street I almost get ran over by a truck. By this time he is already back on my and almost back on me so I can't stay here and I run down the street. I see an open door so I run in and up some stares and true another door with a window onto the building next door. I run and jump onto the next building but I almost didn't make it barley grabbing the ledge to pull myself up. As I pull myself up I see he is already here, I can't die right now I just got back in my son's life and I don't want to leave him again.

"Where are going to run now I've got a gun and your back is to the ledge", he said as he pulls a gun. A cat made a trash can fall over making him to look behind him. As he did I ran up to him and go to take the gun so we start fighting over it. As we fall to the ground I hear a loud sound and we stop fighting. He stands up and goes to leave.

"I told you that you would pay for it", he says and I look down that is when I realize that I am bleeding. I stand up holding my gut and I stumble back and before I know it I tripe over the ledge and fall over. As I am falling all I could think about is Freddie and how I am leaving him again. As I hit the ground the last thing I see is people running up calling the cops and it goes black.

Freddie's pov

It is almost time for icarly so I am getting ready to go over to carly's apartment. I just wanted to see my dad before I left to start. You see he came home almost a month ago asking for one more chance to be in my life and after carly talked to me I told him that I would give it to him. So far he has done everything he said he would. He told me he would come over today but he has not showed up yet. It is time to start so I'm leaving now I just hope he is here when I am done. When I get over to carly's I see that they both are already up in the studio so I go up. Before I go in I hear them talking so I listen for a minute.

"I told you he is probably talking to his dad so leave him alone" I hear carly say as I open the door.

"See he is right here", carly says and Sam just comes over and punches me and we start the show. We do a good show and after we are done we sit here for a few minutes before Sam asks me something,

"How is your dad, what does he do again" she asks looking at me confused.

"He is a cop and he is good…. Why do you ask"?

"What I can't just ask how your dad is doing"?

"I'm sorry your right, it's just that he has not come home yet and he told me he would be home before the show", I say and both the girls hug me.

"it's going to be fine he is just probably just running late, I bet he is over at your place right now waiting to talk to you", Sam says witch is shocking. We say goodbye and I go home but my dad is still not home so me and mom eat dinner. After dinner we try to call him but he don't pick up so we just go to bed.

Unknown pov

I just got done watching icarly and it was so funny as always. I wish I could live closer to them cuss that Freddie is so cute I wish that I could date him. I remember when he came to the party with Sam and carly to show tore about that boy they was both dating. I just can't get my mind off of him even when at school but I am just going to have to let him go cuss I know I will probably never going to see him again. Well its time to go to school so I get I'm my car and go to school. When I get there I see that every one is already here so I go up to them and say hey.

Beck's pov

Now that everyone is here we can go to class together like we always do. We all have sikowitz class first as we walk in he is as always not here yet. As the class bell rings he drops from ceiling.

"Where did you come from", we all ask at the same time.

"The ceiling", he says as he starts the lesson he had planned. He is talking about something to do with project that he wanted us to do. I send a text to everyone asking them if they wanted to come over to my place after school to day.

From tori: I would love to. So that is one I hope the rest say yes to.

From Jade: Fine. Well it's still a yes, after that cat and Robbie both text at the same time saying yes. That is everyone.

Freddie's pov

There is the door bell so I go to open it as I do I see two people standing there is suits and badges.

**_As I said this is a challenge from the challenge king so I hope you like it. If you do or if you don't review and let me know!_**


End file.
